Psicoanalista
by maestro jedi
Summary: en realidad, hasta que punto alguien puede decir, que se esta cuerdo, puede alguna nacion, decirse libre de algun trastorno mental, por que una cosa es estar loco y otra cosa es estar enfermo,a un que en algunos casos,esa enfermedad sea dificil de observr
1. Chapter 1

Un edificio a unas cuantas cuadras de distancia de las oficinas generales de la Organización de las Naciones Unidas, bellamente amueblado con solo lo indispensable para el uso por la cual se había diseñado en primer lugar

— Hmmm — repuso el psicólogo, mirando atentamente su reloj, en si era ya tarde, según sus informes la cita tendría que haber empezado hacia exactamente doce minutos, no es que él fuera el típico trastornado controlador del sus horarios, pero si debía pensar también en sus demás pacientes, quizás por esta vez le pasaría la demora, pero para la siguiente ocasión que se diera un caso idéntico, con toda la pena del mundo, tendría que negarle la consulta

— Siento la demora — dijo una fuerte voz entrando al recinto

— Sea bienvenido — repuso el doctor, mirando, al fuerte joven alemán, que vestia un traje formal, que lucía simplemente impecable, lo mismo que su pelo y la camina, todo en su persona era una perfecta maquinaria germánica bien calibrada — por favor tome asiento — dijo el doctor señalando el sillón

Danke— repuso el alemán

En realidad era extrañamente fascinante lo que tenía que ver con esta nueva dirección que tomaba su carrera como psicoanalista certificado,

El rubio miro indiferente la habitación, era inaudito él en una visita a un psicólogo, era algo inaudito, quizás su hermano, o los italianos y algunos otros que conocía, pero él, el no estaba loco, mejor dicho no tenía tiempo para estar loco, después de todo, tenía una casa que dirigir y mantener, y la locura tomaba demasiado tiempo

Por favor, deje de pensar que usted está loco, el hecho que haya venido aquí, no significa que usted está loco, solamente que significa que usted tiene un problema, que sus superiores, me pidieron amablemente que ayudara a tratar — repuso el doctor acomodándose las gafas

El alemán se le quedo mirando, que ese hombre sabía leer la mente o que

No leo la mente, simplemente que estoy acostumbrado ah que siempre en la primera visita, las personas , asuman que solamente por el hecho de haberlos mandado aquí, ya se les considera un paciente mental — exclamo tranquilamente — ahora recuéstese y cuénteme sobre su vida, joven Alemania — dijo el doctor mientras se preparaba para tomar nota

Ser un psicoanalista de naciones, no era la vocación, que el mismo hubiera imaginado realizar profesionalmente, no después de haberse graduado, de la universidad de Oxford, y realizar un postgrado en la universidad de Paris, y algunos cuantos cursos de actualización en la universidad de Viena, y unas prácticas de casi dos años en la venerable universidad de Salamanca en España más un doctorad en la universidad de Moscú, solamente había sucedido, por asares del destino

Había publicado hace unos meses un estudio, donde determinaba, que hechos aislados, del pasado de cualquier ser, alteraban su comportamiento en acciones futuras, lo que significaba que posiblemente afectarían su desempeño laboral, de una u otra manera, dependiendo de la situación, el beneficio podría ser alto nulo o contra producente

Nunca se imagino, que la publicación de ese artículo, le ganaría una cita en el consejo general de las naciones unidas, donde simplemente se limitaron ah informarle, que se encargaría de una clientela sumamente elitista

No sin antes ser categóricamente amenazado sobre lo delicado de las situaciones de cada consulta, todo lo que se dijera en ese edificio se quedaba en ese edificio o para ser precisos su consultorio, cada gobierno había firmado lo que se había llegado a conocer como el acta quinientos setenta y ocho mil doscientos cuarenta y cuatro, sobre lo delicado de las situación y simplemente lo había catalogado como secreto de máxima seguridad a nivel global

Veamos ya me contó lo que podía recordad de su infancia — reviso sus apuntes en realidad era poco, era como si Alemania hubiera olvidado grandes momentos de su propia vida — se que como nación, usted ha vivido mucho más que yo, pero recuerda algo mas en esos momentos de su "niñez", por ejemplo ¿algún hermano desaparecido? ¿algún pariente que nunca más volvió a ver? — el alemán simplemente permaneció mudo ante las preguntas — recuerde que usted no puede tener muchos secretos de su vida pública, para mi joven Alemania — enfatizo intentado atacar desde otro ángulo el dilema de la mudes de su paciente — le recuerdo, que su vida está escrita en tinta, me bastaría simplemente hacer esto — dijo el doctor, sacando un tomo de su biblioteca, que simplemente decía historia alemana de la edad moderna a la actual — y estudiarlo más detenidamente sin su consentimiento así que por favor continué —

El alemán, era un caso difícil, contestaba todo sin replicar, pero al mismo tiempo, no dejaba ver dentro de su alma, era como si su alma y su mente estuvieran separadas, por un muro, el psicólogo sonrió para sí, quizás el muro de Berlín a un seguía ahí para variar,

— Ese joven Veneciano, hábleme más de el – repuso el doctor, mirando con agrado que el alemán, se cohibía ante la sola mención del nombre de ese chico — por lo que tengo entendido es el representante de la región norteña de Italia, y si mal no recuerdo mis clases de historia, estuvo sometido bastante tiempo, al poder germánico, no es así — interpuso el doctor, logrando que el alemán, lo mirara con una cara, que en si decía mucho más de lo que aparentaba

Veinte minutos después

Entonces admite que siente celos — repuso el doctor, mirando tranquilamente al alemán, mientras terminaba de romper la última de sus macetas, nunca imagino que ese tranquilo y disciplinado hombre, estallara de esa forma, pero bueno, no eran clientes normales — joven Alemania, le recuerdo, que él está muerto, por decirlo de alguna manera – explico el doctor — además la relación que el joven veneciano y el tuvieran en algún momento de la historia, es cosa del pasado, si me permite recordárselo, por otro lado — reafirmo, logrando que el alemán, se volviera violentamente hacia el — si él estuviera vivo ¿usted estaría aquí? – pregunto el doctor, mientras simplemente se ponía de pie

El europeo, se lo quedo mirando, con una cara que hubiera espantado, a cualquier otro, menos a alguien tan preparado para enfrentar ese tipo de agresiones, en lugar de eso el doctor estaba sumamente fascinado, ante su nuevo reto, estudiar la mente de una nación, era algo nuevo y estimulante, obteniendo acciones, imprevisibles para todos, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba consciente, que su forma de actuar había sido peligrosa, tenía que saber con quienes podía actuar de esa forma, y en qué momento actuar de esa forma

Si me disculpa su sección termino — dijo mirando su reloj de bolsillo — lo espero la próxima semana, a la misma hora – repuso el doctor abriendo la puerta

El alemán simplemente asintió, saliendo del despacho, completamente encabronado, quien era ese charlatán, para decirle esas cosas sobre su persona y su pasado y mas a un sobre sus relaciones personales, el no sabía nada, nada, NADA

Oh al menos eso pensó antes que la puerta se volviera abrir tras de el — Y le recuerdo, si llega tarde para su próxima sección, me veré en la molestia de negarle el tratamiento, además de que le informare a sus superiores su impuntualidad, si me dispensa que tenga una bonita mañana — replico el doctor cerrando la puerta, dejando a un alemán, al borde de la histeria, claro que regresaría y le restregaría en su cara, que él no estaba celoso

Una hora y quince minutos después

— ¿Usted tiene miedo no es así? — Pregunto el doctor alegando el arma de su rostro – lo veo en sus ojos — un miedo irracional ¿Ah que le tiene miedo, joven suiza? – repuso el doctor mirando a la nación directamente a los ojos, ni si quiera el rifle de asalto apuntado a su cien le parecía incomodar — es quizás el hecho que durante gran parte de su vida, usted por así decirlo, tuvo que vivir por la caridad de los demás — dijo el hombre, sabiendo que quizás había picado demasiado hondo en la herida, pero bueno, el suizo se lo había buscado, con su actitud, y en algunos casos, atacar de un golpe seco, resultaba en el derrumbe del paciente

— Yo no le tengo miedo a nada — gruño el suizo dejando su rifle a un lado del sillón — ah nada —

— ¿Entonces no le tiene miedo? — no sé ¿A la inflación? ¿El déficit presupuestario? ¿A la desintegración de su bienestar y patrimonio? – repuso el doctor tranquilamente

— No — gruño el rubio

— Quizás a la soledad — dijo secamente mientras se acombada sus lentes

Logrando que el suizo, simplemente se le quebrara la voz, el psicologo sonrió quizás, había encontrado, el eslabón débil en la cadena de auto confianza de la nación helvética


	2. Chapter 2

Estados unidos miraba observo el reloj completamente indignado ¿Cómo se le ocurría a su jefe mandarlo a una sección de psicoanálisis? ah él, el país más cuerdo y normal del planeta, prefería mil veces estar en un algún McDonald's comiendo una cajita feliz, que en esa sala de espera, mirando el reloj cada cinco segundos era casi una tortura el solo oír el molesto tic tac

Hemos logrado un gran avance el día de hoy — explico el doctor mirando tranquilamente a una nación polaca que simplemente salía hecha pedazos, llorando a todo pulmón — calma, calma — pidió el doctor — recuerde que eso ya quedo en el pasado — tomo su libreta y anoto algunas coas — ese sentimiento de desmembramiento, es solamente un simple recuerdo de un suceso que usted ah tiene que dejar atrás — repuso mientras intentaba calmar al polaco, el cual incluso había desgarrado su traje de diseñador — una ambulancia le llevara a su hotel — inquirió el hombre mientras apretaba un botón rojo y minutos después una enfermera salía del elevador llevando una silla de ruedas para el europeo, pero el médico ya había perdido interés en la nación polaca que había desquebrajado en menos de tres meses, mientras miraba atentamente a su nuevo paciente, así que por fin había llegado uno de sus retos máximos

El americano, no se dejaría derrotar por ese charlatán de centavos por minuto, claro que no, el no era débil

veinte minutos después

— Pero YO SOY EL HEROE – grito el americano de nueva cuenta a todo pulmón, mientras el psicoanalista, simplemente anotaba algo en su libreta — que no me hoye soy un héroe, el mundo gira a mi alrededor, si yo pido algo, el mundo debe dármelo en segundos — grito de nueva cuenta el americano, completamente enfadado, valla doctor ni si quiera tenia barras de chocolate, para amenizar la consulta

— El héroe ¿en qué sentido joven América? — pregunto el doctor levantando la mirada

El rubio sonrió para sí, al fin alguien que quería saber por qué él era el auto proclamado héroe del mundo

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, de un gigantesco monologo monótono y repetido, el americano por fin guardo silencio, espera que con eso, de una vez por todas,

— En conclusión soy el héroe — repuso el chico cayendo de cansado en el sillón

— ¿Cuando empezó a sentir ese sentimiento narcisista? — Pregunto el doctor mirándolo de reojo — antes o después de ser colonizado, por una sucesión de culturas, como la española, danesa, sueca, finlandesa, holandesa, anglo francesa, alemana, italiana, o fue cuando Inglaterra lo controlo en su mayoría –— repuso el médico escribiendo algo en su cuaderno

— ¿Qué? — fue lo único que logro preguntar la joven nación indignada, era obvio que ese hombre no había oído nada de su gigantesco y bien planeado discurso

China miro el asiento de alado, parecía que Grecia se veía incomodo, no era por nada pero encontrarse ahí, no estaba en sus planes, está bien todos eran obligados a ir a esas estúpidas secciones, las cuales ya llevaban varios meses desarrollándose, con sorprendentes resultados casi inmediatos al menos para sus estándares, Alemania eh Italia del norte habían tenido la peor pelea de sus existencia, Suiza había dejado de producir armas, y según Lily incluso le había ido a perder perdón a Austria y Hungría por algunas cosas de su niñez

— Esto tarda mucho aru — susurro el chino, mirando una de las múltiples revistas chinas que había en el recinto, al menos el doctor, pensaba en todo, y ese número de armonía en el hogar era bastante entretenido

Todo era paz, incluso el griego ya había empezado a dormitar, cuando una silla salio por en medio de la puerta, estrellándose contra la pared, seguida por una maseta y una pequeña mesa

— Creo que ahora se siente mejor no es así — inquirió el medio saliendo antes que su paciente — ve lo único que debe hacer es dejar salir debes en cuando, toda esa frustración, ahora si me disculpa joven Canadá, tengo otros pacientes que atender — dijo el doctor mientras miraba al chino

Si las miraras hablaran, en realidad, que hubiera dicho en esos momentos el chino y el griego

— Joven Grecia su cita es mañana a esta misma hora, creo que hubo un error en la asignación, pero si gusta volver mañana podríamos hablar más tranquilamente — exclamo el doctor mirando tranquilamente a ambas naciones — en cuanto a usted acompáñeme a mi segundo despacho — ordeno el médico con una sonrisa a la nación dirigida a la nación asiática

Algunos minutos después

— Hábleme de su familia —– inquirió el doctor, sin ningún protocolo, logrando que el chino lo mirara completamente extrañado, que no se suponía que hablarían de el

Tres horas y dos minutos después

— Si me mata que obtendrá a cambio — repuso el doctor mirando fijamente al chino

— Nadie llama así a nipón y vive aru — gruño el chino mientras intentaba ahorcar más duro al psicoanalista

— ¿Por qué no? — Inquirió el doctor — acaso usted no le dio todo, y el al final le pago de la peor manera posible, que acaso su amor por él, va mas allá de su indignación, que acaso el dragón ha sido vencido por la grulla al final — inquirió el médico al momento de ser arrogado al suelo

— Nadie vive — inquirió el chino mientras trataba de auto controlarse

— Simplemente dije, que él es su 恶魔 (Èmó) — repuso mientras se ponía de pie — creo que es todo por el momento, le citare para dentro de tres semanas, digamos el sábado veintidós, por cierto espero verlo aquí con el joven nipón, creo que es momento de encarar sus demonios de una manera más directa, después de todo sus problemas en general, tienen que ver con el o alguno de sus demás hermanos, así que si me disculpa por favor puede retirarse — exclamo el psicoanalista

El chino simplemente salió indignado de la habitación, nunca volvería ahí nunca, claro está que esa afirmación, no contaría con el respaldo de ninguno de sus superiores que miraban preocupados los arranques de furia del chino en ciertos momentos delicados de las relaciones bilaterales asiáticas

Mientras el doctor simplemente anotaba en su cuaderno

Bingo

恶魔 (Èmó) es demonio en chino y sinceramente ciento que nipón es el demonio de china, x3 en la serie nada mas en lo demás no tengo una idea definida


	3. Chapter 3

El griego permaneció serio a un que cada palabra que el doctor le decía lo hacía sentir ganas de golpearlo fuertemente

— Entonces siente odio por el joven Turquía — definió el doctor

— Si — repuso el griego

— Será odio o será que dentro de usted siente la necesidad de verse recompensado de alguna manera por él, lo que ocasiona que sus celos sean incontrolables, y cause ese efecto de odio hacia la persona que se niega a darle un poco de su afecto — replico el doctor

— Yo no amo a Turquía — grito el griego poniéndose de pie

— Entonces no le molesta en absoluto que el joven turco, salga no se con Siria o Egipto — replico el doctor tranquilamente

— Hm — el griego solamente inflo sus mejillas y se volvió a sentar

— A un que admito que su amor no es tan profundo como yo sospeche, en realidad podría llamarse síndrome de separación, usted ve a Turquía como su hermano, en ciertos aspectos, pero el hecho de que él lo maltratara de joven, lo alimenta para sentir ese odio irracional hacia él, además de la destrucción de una obra maestra construida en tiempos de su madre no es así — inquirió el doctor

— Es un bastardo hijo d ·$%·"%&/(($" — inquirió el griego completamente enojado

— Entonces admite que es ese sentimiento lo que ha ocasionado que le gusten los gatos — pregunto el doctor

— Arg — fue lo único que contesto el griego

En realidad tratar con naciones era fascinante, era como iceberg avanzaban un paso y retrocedían tres, creyó que Rusia había avanzado pero después de había auto encerrado dentro de sí mismo, contándole cosas monótonas de su pasado conocido, mientras el doctor le pedía más datos de su historia secreta

Caso similar el de China con sus hermanos, se presentaron a la reunión, pero el ambiente fue tenso, mas cuando el doctor repuso que China debió darse cuenta que no todo el tiempo sus pequeños hermanos permanecería junto de él, cosa que prendió la polvadera, entre las naciones, ocasionando, que incluso el doctor sufriera un golpe en su costado, lo que dio por terminada la reunión

— Entonces quiere decirme, que usted y el joven italiano pelearon nuevamente — repuso el doctor anotando en su libreta

— Si — gruño el alemán

— ¿Se puede saber por qué pelearon? Esta vez — pregunto el doctor

— Si — repuso

— Cuénteme — pidió el psicoanalista

— por la misma razón de la primera pelea — gruño el alemán

— joven Alemania debe darse cuenta de una vez que eso no es sano El doctor iba a intervenir mostrándole un punto de quiebre en su analogía, pero prefirió dejar al alemán continuar

- Entonces fui a su casa, en la cual me recibió amablemente, es obvio, el siempre es muy dulce y amable, nunca se enoja, o mejor dicho no se enoja por mucho, el ambiente era hogareño, algo que me agrada de su casa en Venecia, pero cuando estaba por servirme un plato de pasta, para cenar, le pregunte lo que tenia que preguntarle – repuso el alemán

- ¿Y que le pregunto? –

- Que si aun amaba a Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico – replico el alemán – su cara fue como un poema, pero no un bonito poema, si no un poema de soledad, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, el plato no pudo contra la gravedad y callo al piso, mientras su semblante se endurecían – contó el alemán vividamente

- ¿Entonces que sucedió? – pregunto el medico

- Hizo algo que nunca creí que me hiciera, prácticamente me corrió de su casa, lanzándome cualquier cosa que tuviera a su alcance, maldiciéndome en italiano, algunas maldiciones las entendido otras no, quien diaria que el tuviera un vocabulario como ese – gruño el alemán

- ¿Después que paso? – inquirió el doctor

- Me puse firme, como debí ser desde que lo conocí – repuso - lo tome por los hombros, era obvio que no me iría de ahí sin una respuesta – dijo el alemán –le exigí que me contara todo, todo sobre su relación con mi hermano, todo quería saberlo todo, pero lo que mas quería saber era el por que – inquirió el alemán

- ¿El por que? ¿que? – pregunto el doctor

- El por que me duele tanto su traición – gruño el alemán – no es la primera vez que me traiciona, pero esto es lo mas vil y desalmado que pudo hacerme ese mugroso italiano, prácticamente yo siempre lo estoy defendiendo de Inglaterra y Francia y así es como me paga el infeliz – reclamo

- Y que hizo el joven Italia del norte en ese momento de firmeza de su parte – pregunto el doctor

- Me dio una cachetada y sin mas me aventó fuera de la casa, gritándome que era un bárbaro, un maldito bárbaro, que su hermano tenia razón, que simplemente era un maldito macho patatas, y que nunca en su vida quería verme – repuso el alemán

- Entonces ¿Que conclusión saco de todo esto? – pregunto el doctor

- Que lo ama mas a el que a mi – gruño el alemán mientras una traicionera lagrima escurría por sus mejillas

- Joven Alemana, ¿sabe como termino el Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico? – pregunto el doctor

- Si – gruño el alemán – y si planea decirme que no debería sentir celos, por que el ya no existe, mejor quédese callado, a un que no exista, a un vive su recuerdo en el corazón de Feliciano y eso es lo que me incomoda – inquirió el alemán

- Escúcheme – interrumpió el doctor – vera El sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, fue una entidad poderosa, durante varios siglos, pero al final, técnicamente el titulo era en si solo algo en papel, prácticamente su gobernante, era el jefe de los territorios austriacos – continuo explicando - Finalmente, el seis de agosto de mil ochocientos seis, el Imperio desaparecería formalmente cuando su último emperador Francisco II, tras su derrota militar a manos del ejército francés al mando de Napoleón Bonaparte, decretó la supresión del _Sacro Imperio_ con la clara intención de impedir que Napoleón se apropiara del título y la legitimidad histórica que éste conllevaba – explico

- Eso ya lo se – gruño el alemán

- Entonces sabrá que durante varios siglos, el joven imperio e Italia del norte, pasaron mucho tiempo juntos – repuso el doctor

Mmm – gruño el alemán

- También si sabe de historia, se dará cuenta que el sacro imperio, peleo muchas veces por el joven italiano, contra varias potencias extranjeras – repuso

- Eso ya lo se maldita sea ya lo se – grito el alemán – déjeme de echar en cara de que el siempre lo defendió, de que siempre estuvo a su lado, de que nunca lo dejo solo, de que lo amaba – repuso el alemán furioso – ¿en cuanto yo que le di? – pregunto - dos guerras mundiales, hambre, destrucción, déficit y que siempre lo trate con inferioridad aun que fuera mi aliado, llegando incluso a retenerlo contra la voluntad de su pueblo – reclamo el alemán

- Ha pensado en que simplemente debe tomar su relación con el joven Italia de una manera distinta – inquirió el doctor

- Explíquese – gruño el alemán

- En lugar de tomárselo como algo personal, por que no trata de comprender, tengo entendido que Italia durante un tiempo, nunca supo que fue el joven Francis el que prácticamente dejo moribundo a la extinta nación, y que fue el jefe de Austria el que le dio la estocada final – repuso

- Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo – enfatizo el alemán

- Que no se da cuenta - replico el doctor – véalo por usted mismo, las naciones en las cuales el confiaba, lo traicionaron, matando al amor de su vida, el se refiere a el joven Francia como Francia – nichan, y Austria lo tiene en alta consideración por que lo gobernó durante varios años, y luego pasa eso, dos naciones que supuestamente lo cuidaba, mataron a su amado, mintiéndole durante algunas décadas – repuso - ¿Cómo se sentiría usted? – pregunto el doctor

El alemán simplemente callo, en realidad había sido tan bruto como para no darse cuenta de la situación, el simplemente había ido y abierto la herida sin compasión, quizás alegando al italiano de el para siempre o tal vez mas

- Veo que tiene miedo – repuso el doctor – miedo a que, a perder a la persona que ama, o de perder ante su hermano, o ambas cosas – repuso el doctor

- Yo simplemente lo amo – exclamo el alemán, simplemente derrumbándose ante sus reflexiones

- Si lo amara trataría de comprenderlo – inquiro el doctor

- Pero si el simplemente me ama, como un replazo de Sir – gruño el alemán – si tan solo soy eso, una sombra de mi hermano mayor, un recuerdo, un vago recuerdo, creé que en las noches no lo escucho susurrar su nombre, incluso una vez, se confundió – gruño el alemán

Flash back

El italiano miraba nostálgico desde una de las almenas de Milán hacia el horizonte

- Te estaba esperando – repuso el alemán, refiriéndose sobre que había esperado al italiano para ir a comer helado, o como lo llamaba el italiano gelato

- Como yo a ti Sir – susurro el italiano sollozando débilmente, mientras el alemán, simplemente se alegaba de la almena y mejor dicho de la reunión

Fin del flash back

- ¿Que puedo hacer yo contra eso? – inquirió el alemán – como puedo amarlo, si el ama a otro, cuando se entregue a mi, como se que se entrega a mi, como se que no piensan en Sir, que en su mente no lo hace con Sir, como se que no me usa simplemente como una maldita extensión de Sir – replico el alemán

- No puede saberlo – repuso el doctor, logrando que el alemán se quedara frió – no puede saberlo, por que el joven italiano tampoco lo sabe – replico

- Usted sabe algo – gruño el alemán tomando del cuello a su psicoanalista – el ya hablo con usted cierto ¿Qué fue lo que él dijo? – Pregunto extasiado – que fue, hable – grito el alemán – hable o si no – replico

- O si no que joven Alemania – reto el doctor – no es la primera nación que me amenaza, y no creo que sea la última, y sinceramente, el único que a logrado dejarme una sensación de temor por algunos segundos, fue el joven nipón, con esa mirada de hielo que a veces pose – relato el médico – lo que hable o no hable con mis demás pacientes es asunto mío – repuso – si quiere saber simplemente valla y trate de resolver sus problemas con el italiano – replico – así que si me disculpa ya casi es hora de comer, y sinceramente se me antoja comer un buen plato de cachas de res – repuso – puede retirarse – ordeno

Cuando el alemán se fue, el doctor simplemente se dirigió a su escritorio y se sentó, ya le habían advertido de esto sus colegas, demasiadas presiones, demasiadas amenazas, no valía la pena el trabajo, pero nunca se había sentido tan vivo, saco una pequeña botella de ron de su segundo cajo y se sirvió un trago, quizás sería conveniente hacer una sección doble para el italiano del norte y el alemán, aun que eso no estaba en la agenda que le habían dado los jefes de las naciones, que dicho sea de paso, cada vez se mostraban mas reacción a pagarle sus honorarios, argumentando que no se veían resultados

- - Filisteos – susurro el doctor


	4. Chapter 4

El griego permaneció serio a un que cada palabra que el doctor le decía lo hacia sentir ganas de golpearlo fuertemente

- Entonces siente odio por el joven Turquía – definió el doctor

- Si – repuso el griego

- Será odio o será que dentro de usted siente la necesidad de verse recompensado de alguna manera por el, lo que ocasiona que sus celos sean incontrolables, y cause ese efecto de odio hacia la persona que se niega a darle un poco de su afecto – replico el doctor

- Yo no amo a Turquía – grito el griego poniéndose de pie

- Entonces no le molesta en absoluto que el joven turco, salga no se con Siria o Egipto – replico el doctor tranquilamente

- Hm – el griego solamente inflo sus mejillas y se volvió a sentar

- A un que admito que su amor no es tan profundo como yo sospeche, en realidad podría llamarse síndrome de separación, usted ve a Turquía como su hermano, en ciertos aspectos, pero el hecho de que el lo maltratara de joven, lo alimenta para sentir ese odio irracional hacia el, además de la destrucción de una obra maestra construida en tiempos de su madre no es así – inquirió el doctor

- Es un bastardo hijo d ·$%·"%&/(($" – inquirió el griego completamente enojado

- Entonces admite que es ese sentimiento lo que a ocasionado que le gusten los gatos – pregunto el doctor

- Arg – fue lo único que contesto el griego

En realidad tratar con naciones era fascinante, era como iceberg avanzaban un paso y retrocedían tres, creyó que Rusia había avanzado pero después de había auto encerrado dentro de si mismo, contándole cosas monótonas de su pasado conocido, mientras el doctor le pedía mas datos de su historia secreta

Caso similar el de China con sus hermanos, se presentaron a la reunion, pero el ambiente fue tenso, mas cuando el doctor repuso que china debió darse cuenta que no todo el tiempo sus pequeños hermanos permanecería junto de el, cosa que prendió la polvadera, entre las naciones, ocasionando, que incluso el doctor sufriera un golpe en su costado, lo que dio por terminada la reunión

- Entonces quiere decirme, que usted y el joven italiano pelearon – repuso el doctor anotando en su libreta

- Si – gruño el alemán

- ¿Se puede saber por que pelearon? – pregunto el doctor

- Si – repuso

- Cuénteme – pidió el psicoanalista

- Fue poco después de mi primera terapia, esta enojado, mejor dicho furioso, como era posible que Italia, me ocultara algo a mi, prácticamente yo lo cuide desde la primera guerra mundial, me lo debe todo a mi – repuso el germano

El doctor iba a intervenir mostrándole un punto de quiebre en su analogía, pero prefirió dejar al alemán continuar

- Entonces fui a su casa, en la cual me recibió amablemente, es obvio, el siempre es muy dulce y amable, nunca se enoja, o mejor dicho no se enoja por mucho, el ambiente era hogareño, algo que me agrada de su casa en Venecia, pero cuando estaba por servirme un plato de pasta, para cenar, le pregunte lo que tenia que preguntarle – repuso el alemán

- ¿Y que le pregunto? –

- Que si aun amaba a Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico – replico el alemán – su cara fue como un poema, pero no un bonito poema, si no un poema de soledad, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, el plato no pudo contra la gravedad y callo al piso, mientras su semblante se endurecían – contó el alemán vividamente

- ¿Entonces que sucedió? – pregunto el medico

- Hizo algo que nunca creí que me hiciera, prácticamente me corrió de su casa, lanzándome cualquier cosa que tuviera a su alcance, maldiciéndome en italiano, algunas maldiciones las entendido otras no, quien diaria que el tuviera un vocabulario como ese – gruño el alemán

- ¿Después que paso? – inquirió el doctor

- Me puse firme, como debí ser desde que lo conocí – repuso - lo tome por los hombros, era obvio que no me iría de ahí sin una respuesta – dijo el alemán –le exigí que me contara todo, todo sobre su relación con mi hermano, todo quería saberlo todo, pero lo que mas quería saber era el por que – inquirió el alemán

- ¿El por que? ¿que? – pregunto el doctor

- El por que me duele tanto su traición – gruño el alemán – no es la primera vez que me traiciona, pero esto es lo mas vil y desalmado que pudo hacerme ese mugroso italiano, prácticamente yo siempre lo estoy defendiendo de Inglaterra y Francia y así es como me paga el infeliz – reclamo

- Y que hizo el joven Italia del norte en ese momento de firmeza de su parte – pregunto el doctor

- Me dio una cachetada y sin mas me aventó fuera de la casa, gritándome que era un bárbaro, un maldito bárbaro, que su hermano tenia razón, que simplemente era un maldito macho patatas, y que nunca en su vida quería verme – repuso el alemán

- Entonces ¿Que conclusión saco de todo esto? – pregunto el doctor

- Que lo ama mas a el que a mi – gruño el alemán mientras una traicionera lagrima escurría por sus mejillas

- Joven Alemana, ¿sabe como termino el Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico? – pregunto el doctor

- Si – gruño el alemán – y si planea decirme que no debería sentir celos, por que el ya no existe, mejor quédese callado, a un que no exista, a un vive su recuerdo en el corazón de Feliciano y eso es lo que me incomoda – inquirió el alemán

- Escúcheme – interrumpió el doctor – vera El sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, fue una entidad poderosa, durante varios siglos, pero al final, técnicamente el titulo era en si solo algo en papel, prácticamente su gobernante, era el jefe de los territorios austriacos – continuo explicando - Finalmente, el seis de agosto de mil ochocientos seis, el Imperio desaparecería formalmente cuando su último emperador Francisco II, tras su derrota militar a manos del ejército francés al mando de Napoleón Bonaparte, decretó la supresión del _Sacro Imperio_ con la clara intención de impedir que Napoleón se apropiara del título y la legitimidad histórica que éste conllevaba – explico

- Eso ya lo se – gruño el alemán

- Entonces sabrá que durante varios siglos, el joven imperio e Italia del norte, pasaron mucho tiempo juntos – repuso el doctor

Mmm – gruño el alemán

- También si sabe de historia, se dará cuenta que el sacro imperio, peleo muchas veces por el joven italiano, contra varias potencias extranjeras – repuso

- Eso ya lo se maldita sea ya lo se – grito el alemán – déjeme de echar en cara de que el siempre lo defendió, de que siempre estuvo a su lado, de que nunca lo dejo solo, de que lo amaba – repuso el alemán furioso – ¿en cuanto yo que le di? – pregunto - dos guerras mundiales, hambre, destrucción, déficit y que siempre lo trate con inferioridad aun que fuera mi aliado, llegando incluso a retenerlo contra la voluntad de su pueblo – reclamo el alemán

- Ha pensado en que simplemente debe tomar su relación con el joven Italia de una manera distinta – inquirió el doctor

- Explíquese – gruño el alemán

- En lugar de tomárselo como algo personal, por que no trata de comprender, tengo entendido que Italia durante un tiempo, nunca supo que fue el joven Francis el que prácticamente dejo moribundo a la extinta nación, y que fue el jefe de Austria el que le dio la estocada final – repuso

- Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo – enfatizo el alemán

- Que no se da cuenta - replico el doctor – véalo por usted mismo, las naciones en las cuales el confiaba, lo traicionaron, matando al amor de su vida, el se refiere a el joven Francia como Francia – nichan, y Austria lo tiene en alta consideración por que lo gobernó durante varios años, y luego pasa eso, dos naciones que supuestamente lo cuidaba, mataron a su amado, mintiéndole durante algunas décadas – repuso - ¿Cómo se sentiría usted? – pregunto el doctor

El alemán simplemente callo, en realidad había sido tan bruto como para no darse cuenta de la situación, el simplemente había ido y abierto la herida sin compasión, quizás alegando al italiano de el para siempre o tal vez mas

- Veo que tiene miedo – repuso el doctor – miedo a que, a perder a la persona que ama, o de perder ante su hermano, o ambas cosas – repuso el doctor

- Yo simplemente lo amo – exclamo el alemán, simplemente derrumbándose ante sus reflexiones

- Si lo amara trataría de comprenderlo – inquiro el doctor

- Pero si el simplemente me ama, como un replazo de Sir – gruño el alemán – si tan solo soy eso, una sombra de mi hermano mayor, un recuerdo, un vago recuerdo, creé que en las noches no lo escucho susurrar su nombre, incluso una vez, se confundió – gruño el alemán

Flash back

El italiano miraba nostálgico desde una de las almenas de Milán hacia el horizonte

- Te estaba esperando – repuso el alemán, refiriéndose sobre que había esperado al italiano para ir a comer helado, o como lo llamaba el italiano gelato

- Como yo a ti Sir – susurro el italiano sollozando débilmente, mientras el alemán, simplemente se alegaba de la almena y mejor dicho de la reunión

Fin del flash back

- ¿Que puedo hacer yo contra eso? – inquirió el alemán – como puedo amarlo, si el ama a otro, cuando se entregue a mi, como se que se entrega a mi, como se que no piensan en Sir, que en su mente no lo hace con Sir, como se que no me usa simplemente como una maldita extensión de Sir – replico el alemán

- No puede saberlo – repuso el doctor, logrando que el alemán se quedara frió – no puede saberlo, por que el joven italiano tampoco lo sabe – replico

- Usted sabe algo – gruño el alemán tomando del cuello a su psicoanalista – el ya hablo con usted cierto ¿Qué fue lo que el dijo? – pregunto extasiado – que fue, hable – grito el alemán – hable o si no – replico

- O si no que joven Alemania – reto el doctor – no es la primera nación que me amenaza, y no creo que sea la ultima, y sinceramente, el único que a logrado dejarme una sensación de temor por algunos segundos, fue el joven nipón, con esa mirada de hielo que a veces pose – relato el medico – lo que hable o no hable con mis demás pacientes es asunto mió – repuso – si quiere saber simplemente valla y trate de resolver sus problemas con el italiano – replico – así que si me disculpa ya casi es hora de comer, y sinceramente se me antoja comer un buen plato de cachas de res – repuso – puede retirarse – ordeno

Cuando el alemán se fue, el doctor simplemente se dirigió a su escritorio y se sentó, ya le habían advertido de esto sus colegas, demasiadas presiones, demasiadas amenazas, no valía la pena el trabajo, pero nunca se había sentido tan vivo, saco una pequeña botella de ron de su segundo cajo y se sirvió un trago, quizás seria conveniente hacer una sección doble para el italiano del norte y el alemán, a un que eso no estaba en la agenda que le habían dado los jefes de las naciones, que dicho sea de paso, cada vez se mostraban mas reacción a pagarle sus honorarios, argumentando que no se veían resultados

- - Filisteos – susurro el doctor


	5. Chapter 5

Feliciano miro la oficina con rencor y un profundo odio hacia el médico que impartía sus terapias, por ese imbécil había peleado con Ludwig a un que el alemán tenía la culpa, el no usaba a Alemania como un sustituto de Sir él en realidad lo amaba, o al menos eso creía hasta hace año y medio, en pocos meses las continuas peleas y las terapias habían abierto un completo caos en su corazón

Adelante — musito el médico sonriendo, el italiano sonrió levemente mas como una muestra de cortesía que algo más profundo, no había sonreído bastante últimamente incluso se estaba volviendo medio huraño como su hermano, el problema es que hace unos meses ambos ya no se soportaba el uno al otro

EL psicoanalista anoto algunas preguntas en su librera mientras miraba la hora, faltaba poco para intentar una táctica algo novedosa pero esperaba que rindiera frutos

Cuénteme mas de cómo se sintió durante la destrucción de Milán —

El italiano norteño continuo con su relato, era algo doloroso para el pensar en los momentos malos de su vida, la destrucción de Milán las luchas incestuosas entre ciudades rivales, Génova contra Venecia, Siena contra Milán, Florencia contra Pisa, en realidad nunca había tenido una maldita década de tranquilidad, hasta la reunificación, por instantes envidiaba a Lovino el se había unificado más rápido el reino de Nápoles dominaba prácticamente el sur de su territorio y la isla de Sicilia y Cerdeña, en cuanto ah él, de que le serbia ser el precursor del renacimiento si él lo único que quería era paz, no un ir y venir de señores y confalonieros a sueldo hacían su vida un infierno, por eso cuando tuvo que ir a vivir con el señor Austria definitivamente había sido un salvación para él, solo en ese momento había empezado a conocer a Sir más íntimamente

La puerta se abrió levemente y una voz conocida inundo el despacho

Se puede —

Ambos italianos se miraron con desprecio, en realidad, se podría decir que ambos tenían razón, por un lado Lovino le recriminaba a su hermano menor el hecho de que aparentemente todo el mundo lo quería ah él, empezando por su abuelo, por otro lado el menor de los Vargas arremetía contra el mayor, con el hecho de que el siempre tuvo una vida más fácil que la suya, cosa que ocasiono que ambos italianos simplemente no se pudieran aguantar las ganas de romperse la cara ahí mismo

Cálmense — grito el médico sacando una lanza de choques eléctricos, había visto como las usaban para calmar tigres en el zoológico y se había hecho de una, esa pequeña vara le había salvado la vida en otras ocasiones, en especial una que valía la pena no volver a recordar, tan solo pensar en ese maldito león Camerunés apretando su cuello como si de un león verdadero se tratara era suficiente — ahora siéntese de una buena vez —

Ambas naciones se sentaron una de cada lado del sillón

Bien ahora aremos un ejercicio de autoexploración — explico mientras le daba un cuaderno a cada uno — quiero que dibujen como ven a su gemelo por favor tienen quince minutos —

Quince minutos después

Era obvio que los dibujos serian de ese género, el italiano mayor veía a su hermano menor como una promiscua putesuela, y valla que para no haber sido un centro tan desarrollado en el arte renacentista dibujaba bastante bien incluso había añadido un pequeño poeta adjunto bastante subido de tono que tenía que ver con una orgia, se sonrojo levemente y ese chico aparentemente miedoso tenía una lengua tan afilada, en cuanto al menor, su dibujo era original más que nada un pequeño perro ladrador completamente engendroso valla que ambos tenían bastante bien definidos a su hermano, se peino leve mente la barba eso era una cuestión de verdad difícil

Dinamarca simplemente sintió la descarga eléctrica contra su cuerpo mientras sus ojos continuaban inyectados de sangre pura

Tiene que aceptar que eso paso — grito el médico mirando hacia la ventana si ese gigantesco nórdico seguía imparable tendría que huir de ahí

No puedo — grito el nórdico mientras se sentaba cansado sobre el diván — no puedo eran mis hermanos, mi familia a todos los cuide cuando de verdad lo necesitaron — susurro mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla — no sé en qué me equivoque —

El doctor retrajo su bastón eléctrico, aun que era posible otro ataque, últimamente las tenciones se estaban haciendo más palpables, en lo que llevaba del mes, ya había sufrido heridas menores, la húngara había destrozado el lugar al preguntarle sobre su vida sexual fuera del matrimonio con Austria, Canadá volvió arremeter ante el supuesto incesto que mantuvo con Inglaterra mientras estados unidos a un era una colonia como una forma de separar ambas naciones

Los imperios caen, las naciones mueren, o se debilitan hoy el rey del norte, mañana el más pequeño de todos — murmuro el doctor

De que me sirve un imperio cuando lo único que de verdad quiero es a él a mi lado —

El doctor miro con preocupación al Danés era obvio que su amor por el Noruego era unidireccional, el Noruego nunca seria alguien que correspondía sus intenciones amorosas, era el mismo caso que el estadunidense con él ingles, o el sudcoreano con el chino

Liechtenstein miro apenada al doctor el cual volvió asegurarle que todo lo que pasaba ahí era completamente confidencial

Está enterada que debo estar completamente informado de todo verdad señorita — enfatizo el psicoanalista

Si – dijo apenada la rubia mirando hacia otro lado

Ahora que aceptado que lo que siente por su auto denominado hermano mayor es amor, quiero hacerle una pregunta un poco delicada —

La chica asintió a un que era obvio que pregunta obscena le iba a realizar, a todas las naciones no importaba el género o su orientación sexual se lo preguntaba y hasta ahora ningún secreto había salido de eso labios, la chica miro apenada hacia la ventana, estaba a punto de revelar un secreto que ni ella misma esperaba contar era un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba

¿Con quién fue su primera vez? — la chica se ruborizo completamente ante esa pregunta

Baviera – respondió la chica completamente sonrojada ante la pregunta, el solo hecho de pensar que en menos de dos años había compartido la cama con cuatro hombres distintos en ese entonces, el reino de Baviera, el de Sajonia, el de Wurtemberg y el Gran ducado de Badén

El doctor simplemente se limito escribir antes de soltar la siguiente bomba — ¿es usted sexualmente activa? — la chica palideció ante esa pregunta el solo hecho de recordar sus antiguos encuentros sexuales era penoso para ella, otra distinta era el hecho de pensar en sus pequeños deslindes actuales


	6. Chapter 6

España miro desanimado el diván, era incomodo estar en un lugar que le había hecho recordar momentos demasiado incómodos de su pasado que simplemente prefería haber olvidado, aun que sabía que nunca podría olvidarlos dado que los llevaba tatuados en su corazón

¿Alguna vez sintió ganas de suicidarse? — pregunto el doctor mirándolo

Quizás — dijo el español mientras volvía a mirar hacia la ventana

Diez minutos de silencio después

¿No prefería sentarse? —

No —

¿Es común en usted estos arranques de frustración? —

El español sonrió ante esa pregunta, que tan común se sentía frustrado, en los últimos años era más difícil no sentir la frustración, ser una nación era una vida difícil, nadie te agradecía tus habitantes daban por sentados que tu les ofrecerías todo sin pedir nada a cambio, trabajo bien pagado estomago lleno diversión y entretenimiento, si por ellos fueran el único que trabajaría serias tu

Y no importaba todo lo que lograras, que tu crecimiento económico y social fueran gigantescos en tan corto tiempo, la gente sentía que ese era su derecho no una obligación, a pero empieza a fallar y todo era tu culpa, es que el gobierno esto, este el rey aquello, este el PP roba o es que no lo dejan gobernar

Volvió a mirar la ventana, diez pisos lo separaban de la acera, aun que el golpe no lo mataría, Rusia había saltado casi de quinientos metros sobre la nieve durante la primera guerra mundial, no necesito un paracaídas había sido la broma de la década, Japón había sobrevivido a dos bombas nucleares, ser una nación era una maldición, vivías para los demás y morías por los demás, no tenias voz no tenias voto, no tenias nada, ni si quiera el derecho de morir

¿Quiere saltar cierto? — dijo el psicólogo limpiando sus lentes

De que serviría —

Tengo un experimento que me gustaría probar con usted — repuso el doctor mirando seriamente al español — ¿le interesa? —

El español miro la gigantesca habitación llena de platos televisiones viejas radios muebles y demás parecía una bodega

Todo esto es basura — dijo el psicólogo — tiene diez minutos para romper lo que se le dé la gana — explico mientras mostraba algunos artículos para romper cosas como una hacha palos de golf un bat — lo dejare solo —

Inglaterra miraba preocupado el reloj mientras Canadá se sentía incomodo ante la mirada de odio puro que Estados Unidos le dirigía, por el simple hecho de que se había sentado al lado del europeo

Tres horas después ni Inglaterra y Francia podían contener al yanqui mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas agarrar al canadiense que lo miraba mordazmente mientras le hacia una señal con el dedo

Suéltenme — grito la superpotencia mientras era tirado al suelo por quinta ocasión — Que me suelten maldita sea — gruño mientras se revolcaba sobre el mismo al instante de sentir de nueva cuenta otra descarga eléctrica

Todo se había originado en esa sección cuádruple que no parecía llevar nada fuera de lo común, los europeos se volvían a quejar uno del otro mientras Canadá pasaba desapercibido y estados unidos miraba su reloj aburrido una hora oyendo frustraciones de hace siglos

Suficiente — repuso el doctor mientras se ponía de pie — la cuestión que los trae aquí no es arreglar antiguas rencillas, más bien es para tratar sobre su incestuosa relación colonial —

Los cuatro rubios se miraron entre ellos, primero con asombro y luego con rencor y duda

Inglaterra con Canadá, Estados unidos y Francia — enumero — Francia con Canadá Estados unidos e Inglaterra — dijo seriamente — Canadá con sus metrópolis y su hermano y el mismo modo estados unidos con su hermano y sus metrópolis —

El silencio solo duro unos minutos antes que estados unidos se lanzara sobre su hermano intentado apresarle entre sus manos

Eres un maldito —

Tu abusaste de mi —

Cálmense —

Tu no empiezes, tú fuiste el primero que abuso de mi lo recuerdas —

Amerique—

Tú no te metas France si mal no recuerdo tú no eres quien para hablar de violaciones —

Y después de eso había sido casi dos horas de golpes entre los cuatro, lo que había costado cinco ventanas rotas, toda la sala llena de humo dado un hechizo que él ingles había invocado lo que provoco un leve incendio que se apago gracias al sistema contra incendios, y a un mojados humeados y golpeados con ligeros rasguños que a un supuraban un poco de sangre las cuatro naciones occidentales seguían en esa batalla campal, aun que siempre cuidando que Estados Unidos no se le pasara la mano con su mellizo

Siéntense — replico el psicólogo firmemente, había que tratarlos como animales si es que quería salir vivo de ahí — quiero a cada uno sentado a menos de dos metros del otro ahora — grito obligando a las naciones obedecieron a duras penas a un que era obvio que el asunto no estaba arreglado y ni lo estaría

¿De verdad importa quién se acostó con quien? —

SI —

Miro su calendario año y medio tratando de tener avances, y los resultados eran mixtos, había logrado algo poco visible pero un logro sorprendente teniendo en cuenta lo que había tenido que pasar, aun que los superiores de sus pacientes estaban empezándose a impacientarse ante la falta de resultados

El no era un genio para conceder deseos, sus pacientes se reprimían bastante y ahora que lo buscaban para secciones de emergencia o llamadas interminables incluso el empezaba a sentir la presión

Las naciones tenían todos los pecados del hombre a grados Nerodianos, los emperadores romanos o demás excéntricos se quedaban cortos ante sus necesidades o caprichos, se sentó tomando su café era casi las ocho de la noche de julio se suponía que tenía que haberse ido hace dos horas a casa, pero un paciente que estaba de visita protocolaria no podía esperar hasta su siguiente sección

Adelante — repuso el ya algo cansado psicólogo mirando al holandés entrando en la habitación

Tiene que ayudarme — dijo mientras miraba sus manos

¿Qué paso?—

Creo que mate a una persona — dijo entre dientes casi como un susurro

La taza simplemente cayó al piso rompiéndose en un millón de pedazos


	7. Chapter 7

El doctor miro su reloj, mientras encendía su computadora había sentido el mundo girar a sus pies tan rápido que estuvo a un punto de perder la cordura, gracias al cielo había logrado convencer al holandés de que le contara lo que había sucedido, pero teniendo en cuenta lo retraído que era eso no había sido una tarea fácil

Flash back

Le clave un tubo en el estomago — gruño el europeo prendiendo su pipa

¿Por qué razón lo hizo? —

No se —

¿Cómo que no sabe? — reclamo el doctor

El holandés inhalo un fuerte golpe de nicotina antes de responder a su psicólogo — es algo que no se explicar, iba caminando por la calle cerca del muelle, había un bar que me llamo la atención, entre tome unas cuantas copas, nada que no pudiera manejar, salí del bar y ese imbécil se puso en mi camino —

El doctor intentaba comprender el relato pero cada vez era más normal, que había ocasionado que el holandés reaccionara de esa manera tan extrema

Dos fumarolas después — el muy idiota seguía intentando golpearme con esa tubería, y se estaba volviendo monótono, ya le había dejado un ojo hinchado y no tenía ganas de seguir jugando con él, así que tome la tubería o tubo como usted quiera decirle y se clave en su estomago, fue gratificante ver al cerdo retorcerse sobre si mismo mientras sus entrañas empezaban ah escurrirse sobre el piso —

Fin del flash back

El doctor miro sus calmantes era contra indicaciones pero volvió a tomar tres pastillas, sintió como si envejeciera más de lo que podía en un año, se miro levemente en la pantalla antes de que prendiera completamente, su pelo se había puesto blanco sus ojos tenían bolsas y su semblante parecía de un hombre de mas años que el

Miro su máquina mientras escribía en ella algunas anotaciones

Algunos días después, las respuestas a su cuestionario que había realizado por correo había llegado ya, sin falta cada nación había respondido con la verdad, de eso dependía una gran parte de su plantación en el futuro

Su semblante se fue haciendo más y más blanco, era un cuestionario simple pero despegaba varias dudas

En él se hacían preguntas de índole demasiado personal, pero a la vez con fuertes implicaciones, algunas de las preguntas en si eran crudas y difíciles de digerir

¿Has matado alguien porque si? Le sorprendió que todas las naciones respondiera afirmativamente

¿Has abusado de tu estatus como nación? La respuesta fue un rotundo si

¿Has abusado sexualmente de alguien indefenso como un menor de edad? La respuesta fue perturbadora noventa y nueve punto cinco, era afirmativo, había unas cinco o seis naciones que no habían realizado ese acto, pero eran la minoría, comparado con eso

El resto de las preguntas eran más coloquiales, todos habían probado drogas, todos habían disfrutado poseer esclavos o algo similar, entre otras muchas cosas, más extrañas como sus fetiches

Miro la oficina del secretario general de las naciones unidas, el cual estaba en esos momentos dándole la espalda

Como vera la oficina de asuntos internos ah decidido que sus servicios ya no son necesarios —

El hombre miro sin comprender a que se refería, ya no eran necesarios, si sus pacientes cada día estaban peor, el mundo era un hervidero de infidelidades donde hasta las micro naciones se acostaban entre sí, se había ido de espaldas al ver ese hecho, cuando el representante Finlandés llego con dos pequeños y le pidió amablemente que les diera una consulta, resultaba que sus dos "hijos" por decirle de alguna manera habían iniciado una relación incestuosa entre ellos, lo cual no le sorprendió al enterarse que uno era hermano del británico, la sorpresa fue cuando se dio a entender que esa no era su primer inmersión en la sexualidad, dado que había establecido una tórrida aventura con una sobrina en la región oceánica

Fue un interesante experimento pero en los casi tres años que lleva realizando las secciones, las tenciones han aumentado —

No es mi culpa solo hago mi trabajo —

Nadie dijo que es su culpa o si —

No señor —

Tiene algo más que agregar —

El hombre se cayó, no iba a defenderse ante esa pregunta, todo lo que el sabia era secretos profesionales, los sueños los miedos las inclinaciones, todo era suyo, por un instante pensó en el poder que había alcanzado, era el guardián de la historia de la humanidad, era casi un dios, pero tan rápido como formo esa idea la desvaneció

Tiene dos días para desalojar el edificio, y recuerde tiene un juramento de por vida, donde no dirá o publicara nada de lo que sabe —

Si señor —

El edificio se miraba solo mientras intentaba asimilar lo que llevaba o eso intento antes de sentir un fuerte golpe en su cabeza lo que lo dejo inconsciente

La lámpara se movía de un lado hacia el otro, era extrañamente ese lugar parecía un escenario sacado de una película de policías, donde estaba que hacia ahí, por que el, era alguna agencia de espionaje, terrorismo quizás, millones de ideas se cruzaron por sus mentes

Siento el golpe doctor — repuso una voz alegre mientras le quitaba la venda — pero sus servicios no han acabado a un — repuso el americano mientras lo ayudaba a desatarse

¿Dónde estoy? — pregunto desorientado mientras salía de la pequeña habitación

Eso no se lo puedo decir, este archipiélago técnicamente no existe en el planeta — explico el americano mientras hacía señas hacia las demás personas que miraban intranquilas al recién llegado

El doctor miro la casa que le habían dado las naciones, en un extraño giro de los acontecimientos, había estado en algo parecido a un pleno total del mundo, naciones enemistadas o en guerra se habían sentado una al lado del otro en esa sala circular y se habían relacionado sin problemas, dejando un poco de lado sus discrepancias

Flash Back

Esta decidido entonces, por votación completa se le dará asilo político al psicólogo hasta el fin de sus días en el archipiélago — repuso el representante de suiza en su calidad anual de jefe de ese parlamento

Pero y mi vida —

Ya no existe —

Mi familia —

Se les notifico de su muerte en un accidente al momento que su edificio se incendio debido a la explosión del transformador interior

El hombre se sentó ahora simplemente era una sombra, sin vida nacionalidad sin existencia misma

Descubría que no es tan malo vivir en este archipiélago, debería considerarlo un honor es el primer ser humano que pisa esta tierra en casi seis mil años —

Fin del flash back

Miro su escritorio, no tenia que quejarse sus pacientes seguían llegando en el mismo horario, tenía todos los servicios luz agua corriente clima comida internacional internet cable satelital, todo, había reglas como no intentar comunicarse con su familia lo que equivalía a perder privilegios, pero más que nada era por su seguridad, le habían dejado en claro que su vida estaba en peligro a un, y era buscado por todo el mundo, su mente era lo más preciado que en esos momentos había, era el arma definitiva

Suspiro sacudiendo levemente la cabeza

¿Cuándo empezó a notar que su matrimonio si le puede decir asi experimento problemas? — pregunto mirando al finlandés

Hace unos años atrás —

¿Puede decirme el por qué?—

Creo que está viendo a otra nación a escondidas —

Suspiro algo cansado esta sería una terapia larga y lo peor tenía a los italianos en la sala de espera y se escuchaba claramente un sinfín de ruidos provenientes de afuera, era posible que los muebles no sirvieran más que para leña en algunas horas


End file.
